goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's Funeral and Get Grounded
Mom: "Moe and Joe. You two will be coming with us to Stephen Hillenburg's funeral. So you both better behave. If not, you two will be grounded for a million millenniums." Dad: "So listen to your mother's advice or you both will receive consequences. Understand now?" Moe: "Yes." Joe: "We promise we'll behave!" Mom: "Good." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "And do not disrespect the sadness of Hillenburg's death." Joseph: "Or else, you both will be grounded like your mother said." Lance: "So please, be good gentlemen." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Let's go now." they got in church see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing family sits down Female Minister: "Folks, we're gathered around here in dedication to Stephen Hillenburg, a popular animator and creator. He was most known for creating the Nickelodeon hit, SpongeBob SquarePants. Died from ALS, we were always and still will be proud of him for winning and being nominated for awards. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Stephen Hillenburg, August 21, 1961-November 26, 2018." to: Moe and Joe Moe: (talking quietly) "Hey Joe. I have an idea to make this boring funeral fun!" Joe: (talking quietly) "What is it?" Moe: "We can rap our own version of the Rainbow Monkeys song with different lyrics!" Joe: "I love that idea, Joe!" two stand up and begin rapping their song, then everyone becomes shocked Moe: "Rainbow Monkeys, Ra-ainbow Monkeys! Oh man, they're super damn funky!" Joe: "Spreading 'round some love everywhere they go! Dude, they all make a big rainbow!" Moe: "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Ra-ainbow Monkeys! We love you! Oh yeah baby!" Female Minister: "You two, stop rapping during this funeral. It's impolite!" Moe: "Shut up! We're throwing this crappy coffin outta the window!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" two run to Hillenburg's coffin, pick it up, and toss it out of the church window Joe: "We'll know scare you!" Moe: "REGAN MACNEIL! RISE FROM THE GROUND!" giant, possessed Regan MacNeil pops from the ground, scaring away the attendants and the female minister Moe: "We have to get back home so our family doesn't catch us!" Joe: "OK!" two quickly run away from the church and return home and to their room Moe: (on the computer with Joe) "Now we're going to do a fake DVD opening!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" minutes later Moe: "Awesome! We made the opening to The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue 2014 DVD with the Cartoon Network logo! Real, not fake!" Joe: "Now to upload it on YouTube!" minutes later Moe: "There! It has been uploaded!" Dad: (offscreen) "We're back! Phew! It was a close call, we almost got eaten by the giant Regan MacNeil." Joe: "Oh no! It's our dad!" walks in Dad: "What are you doing, sons?" Moe: "We made the opening to The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue 2014 DVD with the Cartoon Network logo! Real, not fake!" Dad: "Let me see it!" sees the opening, and then becomes shocked Dad: "WHAT THE HELL?! MOE AND JOE! THAT OPENING IS A FULL BOOTLEG! The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue came out in 1997, not 2014. And it was made by Disney and Hyperion, not Cartoon Network! That's it! You two bad boys aren't grounded for 1 million millenniums, but for 100 million millenniums! I will call Dylan Priest and his friends over to teach you bad boys a strong, strict, painful, miserable, and capital lesson!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest! This is Moe and Joe's dad calling!" to: Dylan Priest on the telephone Dylan Priest: "What do you want, mister?" Dad: (over the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe made a fake DVD opening to The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, claiming that it was released in 2014 by Cartoon Network! But that's not all! They misbehaved at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral by rapping their own version of the Rainbow Monkey song from KND with different lyrics, threw Hillenburg's coffin out the church window, and scared us away with a giant version of Regan MacNeil in her possessed form! Ground the two for this!" Dylan Priest: "Ugh! That is it! I am bringing my friend the good Warren Cook and the rest of my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since I live in Pontypridd, but I'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's room Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Dylan Priest. See you soon. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, Dylan Priest and his friends will be here ASAP!" they arrived Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are here, but also The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the Brisbys, Fievel from An American Tail, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, EricTheDisneyGuy, Wally Trollman, Noville the Dragon, Gina Giant, Bobgoblin, Ogre Doug, Daniel, Amanda, Skyler Hawkins, Jake, Ryder, the Pups, Katie, Cap'n Turbot, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines, Max and Ruby, The Bubble Guppies, The Teletubbies, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, The Tai Chi Chasers, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, YankieDude5000, WeatherStar4000video, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, TheJojuan4444, Anthony Abate, Jack Loves Disneyland, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, The Teen Titans, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Homer Simpson, Sarah West, Michael Johnson, Slippy V, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, BrandontheMovieGuy, TacoComedian, Brendan Barney, RobertCoatesAnimation, EVComedian2000, Jaxen Ross, TheTailsGirl Jade, Caroline0204, VTM on YT, CheeseDoodles65, Miss Battle Axe, Rayden, Olaf from Frozen, Paddington Bear, Payne Rogers, Shawn Brunner, Alex Kimble, WigglesWorld, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, The Microsofts, Dennis the Menace, several other Disney characters, Mario and his friends, Shrek, Donkey, The Angry German Kid, The Angry Dominican Kid, Bertie and Elizabeth, Icabod Crane, Queen Lanolin, Abney and Teal, Mister Maker, Engie Benjy, Jollop, Steve, Joe, Kevin, Blue, The PJ Masks, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine, SpongeBob, Patrick, Winnie the Pooh, Tom and Jerry, The Powerpuff Girls, Mr. and Mrs. Pacman, Wallace and Gromit, Joseph Selaty, RocketPowerGal24, your two teachers and your Principal. They're here to teach you both a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Prince Tuesday: "Hello, Moe and Joe! We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. What we heard from the call was that you both made a fake DVD opening and misbehaved at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral, you bad boys!" Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Start liking my movie. Because it's made by MGM." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you both invent are fake VHS and DVD openings, even though they're not necessarily inventions!" Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You both should know that The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue wasn't released in 2014 by Cartoon Network, it was released in 1997 by Disney and Hyperion!" Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. You both will be forced to watch my movies. Because they're made by Universal." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. Seriously, Moe and Joe! You both are the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. You both don't make a sad event a disgrace by making a rap, throwing Mr. Hillenburg's coffin out of the window, and scaring the people away with a giant, possessed Regan MacNeil from The Exorcist! And you boys were probably happy from Hillenburg's death!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam, you both will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, and I agree with Wally because he is my buddy." Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant. We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!” Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin. I'm so scared of you two, that you both are grounded for a very very very long time! The bootleg DVD opening is gonna be gone for good soon! Plus, we are disappointed in both of you for misbehaving at the funeral! We miss Stephen Hillenburg! You both should feel sad for his death too!” Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug. Now every day, I will take pictures of you both receiving your punishments every time you both get grounded with my camera!" Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you both are big bullies!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, I am so furious at you both for misbehaving at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral." Jake: "I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend." Ryder: "I'm Ryder." Chase: "I'm Chase." Marshall: "I'm Marshall." Zuma: "I'm Zuma." Rubble: "I'm Rubble." Rocky: "I'm Rocky." Skye: "I'm Skye." Katie: "I'm Katie." Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot and we're from PAW Patrol. You both will watch our show until you both learn your lessons." Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer." Shine: "And I'm Shine. And you both will be forced to watch our show until you both are ungrounded." Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. Start liking my show, you two. Because it's made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. You both will pay attention to our show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the Bubble Guppies. You both will watch our show forever. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. You both are bad troublemakers! And for this, you both will be forced to watch our show non-stop." Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. You both are not allowed to watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Warner Bros." Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Start liking Family Guy. Because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a division of the Walt Disney Company." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You both will be forced to watch our show." Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, you both will watch my show non-stop. Because my show is made by Nickelodeon." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I heard that you both misbehaved at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral." Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. If you both delete all my Mario Enemies Gets Grounded videos, I will punch you both in the faces!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My wife, Carly Shay told me that you both will be forced to watch iCarly everyday. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. And you both should be ashamed of yourselves for all the bad actions you both did!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. And you both should know that cheaters never prosper!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And I'm angry at you both for misbehaving at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. And it's totally your own faults for misbehaving at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You both will be forced to watch my show on PBS Kids." Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. Start liking Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Because it's made by Disney." Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree with my girlfriend." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You both will not watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. You both are not watching our show anymore! Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You both better like my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. You both will be forced to watch my show non-stop. Because my show is made by 20th Century Fox." Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. I'm angry at you two for misbehaving at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral." Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. And you both cause trouble all the time!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, and you both will stop being naughty and start behaving!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. There will be no more Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff for you both ever again." JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you both made a fake DVD opening!" LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. And how dare you both misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral. You both should know that Stephen Hillenburg was a good man and a creator of SpongeBob SquarePants." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Moe and Joe, if you both hit on me, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. And I agree with Ericina." TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. I'm so mad at you both for misbehaving at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral. Stephen Hillenburg was a good creator of SpongeBob SquarePants." Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. If you both call me a sexy man, I will kick you both out of my club!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. If you both kick me in the face, I will kick you both in the face back!" EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. And you both should be banned from watching The Powerpuff Girls because it's made by Cartoon Network." Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. And you both should also be banned from watching Camp Lazlo because it's made by Cartoon Network as well." TheTailsGirl Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirl Jade. If you both give me a spanking, I will give you both a spanking back!" Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204. And I'm so angry at you both for what you both did today!" VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. And I'm smarter than you both." CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. And if you both annoy me with the Scooby Doo theme song, I will annoy you both back! And you both will be sent to Disneyland for life!" Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe, Horrid Henry's teacher. And you both will be forced to watch my show nonstop." Rayden: "I'm Rayden. I will make grounded videos out of you both if you both keep this up!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. You both must pay attention to my movie. Because it's made by Disney." Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. And if you both upload a rant on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, I will upload a rant on you both back!" Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. And if you both kick me in the nuts, I will kick you both in the nuts back!" Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Brunner. And if you both push me down the stairs, I will push you both down the stairs back!" Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. And if you both take my clothes off, I will chase you and I will get my clothes back on." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. You both should quit liking The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and start liking The Wiggles." VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. And you both should also quit liking Adventure Time and start liking Doc McStuffins as well." Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. And don't you both dare call me an old man, and say I talk like an old man. Because if you both do, you both will be in big trouble!" Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. And if you both call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, you both will get worse!" Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. And if you both call me an asswipe, and say I talk like an asswipe, I will kick you both in the booty!" Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. And if you both mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eye powers!" Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! If you both make a fake VHS opening to one of my movies and shows, I will throw you both out of my bedroom window!" Pinocchio: "I'm Pinocchio. You both need to start liking my movie. Because it's made by Disney." Jiminy Cricket: "I'm Jiminy Cricket. And I agree with Pinocchio." Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. You both will watch my movie forever. Because my movie made by Disney." Little John: "I'm Little John. And I agree with Robin because he is my pal." Snow White: "I'm Snow White. If you both feed me horrible mushrooms, the Seven Dwarfs will beat you both up!" Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. If you both give me the middle finger, I will let my stepsisters to come and have a fight with you both!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. And if you both take my cap off, the Lost Boys will chase you both!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. And if you both call me a stupid old wallaby, John and Michael will attack you both!" Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. If you both prick my fingers on the spindle, I will prick your fingers back!" Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. If you both give me butt-beatings, I will give you both butt-beatings back!" Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. And if you both make fun of me, I will swing down and kick you both in the faces!" Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, you both will never watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. And I agree with my brother." Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. You both need to like my show forever. Because it's made by Disney." Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. You both will play my video games until further notice. Why? Because they're made by Nintendo." Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with my brother Mario." Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. If you both get me sucked by a tornado, I will get revenge on you both!" Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. And I agree with Princess Peach." Toad: "I'm Toad. And if you both take my vest off, I will chase you both and get my vest back on." Toadette: "I'm Toadette. If you both make me stand on a subway grate, making the wind blow my dress up revealing my pants, I will knock both of your brains out. And you both should be banned from doing everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. And you both should be banned from playing Looney Tunes video games as well!" Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. You both will play Yoshi's Island games forever and I strongly mean it!" Shrek: "I'm Shrek. You both will be forced to watch my movies. Because my movies are made by DreamWorks." Donkey: "I'm Donkey. I will kick you both with my hooves!" Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. If I catch you both playing Harry Potter video games, I will beat you both up with my keyboard!" Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You both should know that I'm Dylan Priest. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you both will be sent to jail forever!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You both will become Paramount, Nickelodeon, MGM, 20th Century Fox, and Disney fans just like me and Dylan Priest.” Bertie: "I'm Bertie. If you both steal my royal hat, I will send you both to Queen Mary." Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. If you both make me feel amuse, I will throw you both in the dungeon!" Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Start liking the film I star in that is not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. All of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! And don't even think about going to WB Movie World." Abney: "I'm Abney. You both need to pay attention to our show forever and quit liking Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, and Warner Bros.!" Teal: "I'm Teal. I'm going to knock you two out with my umbrella!” Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. You both need to like my show and I mean it!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Please, be a fan of my show or else!" Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. You both will watch my show every week. Why? Because it's not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network!" Joe: "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. And I agree with Steve." Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. And I also agree with Joe and Steve." Blue: "I'm Blue. And I also agree with Steve, Joe and Kevin because they're the presenters." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. You both will be forced watch our show on TV." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Start liking my show. Because it's made by HIT Entertainment." Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. I agree with Thomas." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. How dare you both misbehave at my creator's funeral! That was really unacceptable of you both! And for this, you both will watch my show until you both learn your lesson." Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star. I agree with SpongeBob." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. I hope you both will learn your lesson. Start liking Disney shows and movies including my features from now on." Tom: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. And instead of our TV and movie specials made by Warner Bros., you both will only watch our theatrical cartoons as they're made by MGM. As well as the most-awarded ones in Disney's Silly Symphonies series." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. You both will no longer watch our show because it's made by Cartoon Network." Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Both of you need to pay attention to my franchise from Aardman Animations, and not Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. You both will be forced to play my video games. Because they're made by Namco." Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. And I agree with my husband." Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Start liking Winx Club, you bad boys!” RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. You both will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. And you both are a bad (24x) students of mine!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. And you both will have detention after school tomorrow!" Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. How dare you both make a fake DVD opening based on a Disney movie from 1997 and misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral. Don't you guys think that he was a great animator and creator of SpongeBob SquarePants?! Anyway, let's begin your punishments." Dylan Priest: "First punishment, we'll change your voices to Princess and Kayla respectively." Warren Cook: "Start!" Moe: (now speaking in Princess' voice) "No no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: (now speaking in Kayla's voice) "Change it back! Change it back!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "We will not change your voices back. That's what you both get for misbehaving at the funeral and making a fake DVD opening!" CheeseDoodles65: "I agree. Besides, you will both sound like girls until you both die." Tinky Winky: "Second punishment, we will force you two to watch our show's episode, Lighthouse." Moe: "No no no no no no no!" Joe: "We hate The Teletubbies!" Dipsy: "We do not care!" Laa Laa: "I agree with Dipsy." Po: "Me too." [The Teletubbies bring out a TV and turn it on, displaying the title card for Lighthouse] minutes later VTM on YT: "Third punishment, Teal will attack you both with her umbrella." Abney: "Teal, attack them with your umbrella!" Teal: "You're on, Abney!" attacks Moe and Joe with her umbrella. The action is censored Moe: "Ow! That was awful!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" Queen Lanolin: "Fourth punishment, you both will listen to the Dance Mix. We will begin dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Go!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. It lasts for about 8 minutes. stops dancing NathanDesignerBoy7: "Final punishment, I'll put diapers on both of you!" Joe: "We're way too old for diapers!" Moe: "I agree with Joe!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Age does not matter." (NathanDesignerBoy7 puts diapers on both of them as the action is censored) Wally Trollman: "Now that your diapers are on, you both will only use your diapers instead of the toilet! We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet!" Shine: "There is no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network, no Warner Bros. Movie World, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no Happy Feet, no Looney Tunes, no Scooby Doo, no Powerpuff Girls, no Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, no Camp Lazlo, no Wacky Races, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Taz-Mania, no Animaniacs, no Pinky and the Brain, no The Cramp Twins, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Amazing World of Gumball, no Total Drama, no Teen Titans, no Johnny Test, no Adult Swim original programming, and further more!" Shimmer: "You both will only eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, and other Coca-Cola related fast food places that you both don't like." Cap'n Turbot: "You both will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Katie: "You both will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, baby food, vodka, beer, and other gross foods!" Moe: "Yuck!" Joe: "We hate that gross stuff!" Skye: "We do not care. They're what you both are only allowed to eat and that is final!" Rocky: “You both will watch non-Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, or Warner Bros. prime time shows like Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, The Cleveland Show, CSI, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, I Love Lucy, EastEnders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and others not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network as well! I'm pretty sure they're not made by WB, you know!" Rubble: “You both will watch kids shows not made by either Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, or Warner Bros. like Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, TUFF Puppy, Danny Phantom, Horrid Henry, and other shows not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network as well!" Zuma: "Also, you both will be forced to watch preschool shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Nella the Princess Knight, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, my show which is PAW Patrol, Team Umizoomi, The Backyardigans, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Caillou, The Wiggles, PJ Masks, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Engie Benjy, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, and all other preschool shows not made by Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, and Turner Broadcasting System!" Marshall: "The only movies you two will be allowed are DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Lionsgate, Universal, and Disney movies like Shrek Trilogy, The Prince of Egypt, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, Home, Madagascar Trilogy, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Ice Age Trilogy, The Simpsons Movie, Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Land Before Time Trilogy, An American Tail Trilogy, Tangled, Frozen, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Aladdin, A Goofy Movie, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, and others not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network!" Chase: "You both will play educational video games not made by Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, or Warner Bros. like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman Brian Games, Teletubbies video games, Blue's Clues video games, Arthur video games, Sesame Street video games, Disney Learning, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, and other educational video games not made by Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, or Warner Bros.! They're the only video games you both will play from now on!" Ryder: "You both will only listen to Nickelodeon music, Sparta remixes, Radio Disney, Disney music and songs, and others not made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network!" Wallace: "Not only you both will watch DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Lionsgate, Universal, and Disney movies, but that will also include watching my movies like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Dylan Priest: “Warren and I agree with them!” Dad: "We will now send the two of you to the 20th Century Fox logo from 1956!" and Mom send Moe and Joe upwards and out of sight to: Moe and Joe on a black screen Moe: "Now we're all here on this lonely, dark place!" Joe: "What will happen next?" Category:Grounded Videos